No Way Out
by FaintlyFairy
Summary: This is a songfic I came up with. song is No Way Out by Phill Collins. Sad, was a tear-jerker for me as i wrote it. Listen to the song while you read it and it becomes a lot sadder. Please Read and Review.
1. No Way Out

_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone__  
__But there's nothing I can say to change__  
__the things I've done__  
__Of all the things I hid from you__  
__I cannot hide the shame__  
__And I pray someone, something will come__  
__to take away the pain_

Artemis watched as her friends walked away. Not one word escaped their lips as they vanished into the darkness. Tears stood in her eyes as they did. She looked up at the sky, the grey clouds, sitting over head. She grabbed the fabric of her uniform, near her heart. The pain she felt was excruciating, unbearable. She had no choice, but they didn't understand and she couldn't blame them. The rain started and her friends were gone.

_There's no way out of this dark place__  
__No hope, no future__  
__I know I can't be free__  
__But I can't see another way__  
__I can't face another day_

Artemis ran. Hiding within the alleys, she removed her quiver, pulling out one of the arrows. She saw how the light gleamed on the tip. She didn't think should take living one more day if this pain was just going to sit in her heart like a lump. All she had to do is plunge it, take the arrow and drive it within her heart and she could end her pain, but something kept her from doing it. The rain poured, matting her loose hair to her face. Her body shook with the sobs she let out. She tossed the arrow aside and walked away. She left her bow and quiver behind. She didn't need them. She didn't even want to look at them.

_Tell me where, did I go wrong__  
__Everyone I loved, they're all gone__  
__I'd do everything differently__  
__but I can't turn back the time__  
__There's no shelter from the storm__  
__inside of me_

She stood up, unsteady, unsure. She didn't know where to go. She couldn't go home. She couldn't face Wally. Holding her arms she walked out of the alley. The streets were empty; the occasion bystander would come running by her, trying to get out of the storm. She stopped at the street light leaning against it to let out a sob. She watched as a mother pulled her child to the one of the apartment buildings, though the child looked like she didn't want to go. She continued walking, though it was now getting hard. Everywhere she looked she saw memories of her team, many of them slowly fading away into obscurity. Artemis continued to cry wishing she just turn back the clock and change what had happened, though that was nothing but impossible.

_There's no way out of this dark place__  
__No hope, no future__  
__I know I can't be free__  
__But I can't see another way__  
__I can't face another day_

Unable to carry on any further, Artemis went into another alley; she slid down the alley wall, grabbing hold of her knees, hugging them. The tears dripped down her face, her heart pounded and the pain continued to swell. There was no hope for her anymore. Her friends were gone, never to talk to her again. She no longer had a boyfriend to car about her, she had no home to go to, she had nothing.

_I can't believe the words I hear__  
__It's like an answer to a prayer__  
__When I look around I see__  
__This place, this time, this friend of mine_

As she cried she could still hear the sound of Wally's voice, calling to her. At first she thought it another memory come to haunt her, but that changed when she felt the hand on her shoulder. She looked up, the tears still falling and there he stood. His red hair was soaked, along with the rest of him. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap, embracing her. She continued to cry as he swayed trying to comfort her.

_I know it's hard but you__  
__found somehow__  
__To look into your heart and__  
__to forgive me now__  
__You've given me the strength to see__  
__just where my journey ends__  
__You've given me the strength__  
__to carry on_

Slowly her tears stopped and the crying subsided. She looked up at him, wondering how he was able to forgive him. He picked her up and carried her. Though her voice was weak she talked with him. She told him of how before he came she thought there was no point to continue living, not after what she had done, but now she had the strength to right her wrong and live. She thought that if he hadn't come she probably would have ended her life. There was still something though that she had to know. "Wally, how are you able to forgive me?" she thought it all but possible for him to do so. After what she had done.

"I can forgive you because I understand." That was all she needed to hear. She didn't want to know anymore. She didn't need to know anymore.

_I see the path from this dark place__  
__I see my future__  
__Your forgiveness has set me free__  
__Oh and I can see another way__  
__I can face another day!_

She saw as the storm ended, the sun peeking through the clouds. She leaned into Wally's chest and closed her eyes. She saw her future, she saw the hope. The pain in her heart was gone and so was the storm. Everything felt right again and she knew everything would be alright.

_I see the path, I can see the path__  
__I see the future__  
__I see the path from this dark place__  
__I see the future_


	2. Attack of the Killer tomatoes

**Genre: Horror/Humor**

**Okay Since i had so much fun writing No way out i decided that i would write more. none of them are really connected they are just cute little one shot song fics of songs that i found that i thought would make cute stories (Well in this case it was song that i could resist writing a story for)**

**Now for those of you who were confused about my last story. what happened is that Artemis had no choice but to betray her friends, because her father had threatened to kill them if she didn't cooperate. her friends were upset by her betrayal and left her. she walks through the streets in the rain upset about what she had done and feels like she has no choice but to kill her self, because she no longer has a future. Wally though goes to find her and comforts hers, because after some thinking he finally understands why she did what she did.**

**Hope that clears some things up now, this is a real song and i thought it was hilarious when i was reading the lyrics to it. not my best writingbut it will do. enjoy and Review.**

* * *

It was late when Wally returned home to his apartment that he shared with his girlfriend, Artemis. He had been working all day at the Library trying to finish his Vietnamese Lit paper of on the Vietnamese culture and how it was interpreted in their writing. His stomach was growling from the lack of food-stupid no food in the library rule. He walked to the fridge and began his raid, pulling out Artemis' Stuffed tomatoes from last night's dinner. He wolfed them down and headed to bed. Artemis was already sound asleep, their bulldog sleeping at her feet. He crawled into bed, wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

_Attack of the killer tomatoes!  
Attack of the killer tomatoes!  
They'll beat you, bash you, squish you, mash you  
Chew you up for brunch and finish you off for dinner or lunch!  
They're marching down the halls  
They're crawling up the walls  
They're gooey, gushy, squishy, mushy  
Rotten to the core  
They're standing outside your door!_

Wally watched as the tomatoes marched down the street attacking everything in their path. Just their smell made him sick. He began running, when he noticed his super speed was kicking in. His super speed was gone. He ran to the nearest Alley way and hid there as the tomatoes marched past him. Just as he was beginning to calm down he eyes grew wide. Artemis!

He looked around for a second, making sure the coast was clear he jetted out and to his apartment. The streets were lined with tomato, rotten and squishy. He didn't hear anybody, or see anybody. When he reached his apartment, he was shocked at what she saw. The entire apartment complex was covered in rotten tomato sauce. He ran to the door, jetting into the apartment.

"Artemis, Artemis! Where are you?" He shouted. He didn't hear the sound of Kent snoring, which if you knew that dog you would know that he slept through everything. He ran toward the bedroom and found it stained with tomato. The tomatoes got Artemis; those tomatoes got the one person that mattered most to him.

_Remember Herman Farbage _

_While taking out his garbage_

_He turned around and he did see _

_Tomatoes hiding in his tree _

_Now he's just a memory!_

The entire town was gone. It was a ghost town and those Tomatoes were on a rampage. Wally felt Useless without his speed. He tried the Zeta tubes but they were down, and it was too far a run to the cave. Those tomatoes were on a rampage and there was no stopping them. He never though his worst night mare would come alive, that he would be killed by food. If those tomatoes didn't smell so bad we would probably eat them.

_I __know I'm going to miss her _

_A tomato ate my sister_

_Sacramento fell today _

_They're marching into San Jose _

_Tomatoes are on their way!_

Most of California had probably fallen by now. He tried telephones and his communicator but all he got was static and the busy tone. Knowing those tomatoes they probably had gotten the team by now. Wally screamed in frustration. This situation was now out of control.

_The mayor is on vacation _

_The governor's fled the nation _

_The police have gone on strike today _

_The National Guard has run away _

_Tomatoes will have their day! _

_Attack of the_ _killer tomatoes! _

_Attack of the killer tomatoes! _

_They'll beat you, bash you, Squish you, mash you_

_Chew you up for brunch And finish you off for dinner or lunch_

The only thing that was working in the entire town was a TV. Though the screen was cracked it was in working order. The news station talked about how every political figure has fled the country or gone into hiding. The entire nation was going to die and all because of tomatoes!

_Attack of the_ _killer tomatoes! _

_Attack of the killer tomatoes! _

_They'll beat you, bash you, Squish you, mash you_

_Chew you up for brunch And finish you off for dinner or lunch_

The tomatoes began marching toward Wally ,like he was the last human in the nation. Wally was now frightened. They grew closer and closer to him, backing him into a corner until-

Wally jumped from where he was sleeping, sweat dripping down his face.

"Babe, is everything alright?" Artemis asked sitting up.

"Yeah, just a horrible nightmare. Babe, never make those tomatoes for dinner ever again." He said giving her a kiss. Artemis didn't question it although she was going to have some words with him tomorrow.


End file.
